Without a Trace The Ichigo Mommomiya Case
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: a 7 year old Ichigo is kidnapped without anyone noticing...none except for the boy that was also taken, it has been a day and her grieve striken mother has gave up as the out come is bleak, but her twin senses her, will she live? will her twin find her? M
1. Taken

Without a Trace- The Ichigo Mommomiya Case

Sakai Mommomiya was staring dully in front of her, it had been 2 days since the incident that had taken place at the park...and 2 days since her twin had been taken from her...

The police had given up search but still had little officers out looking...

Her grief stricken mother had let the despair go to her heart and gave up on hoping for her safe return as children after a day of being taken are usually found dead...

The police had told her not to remain hopeful, but she called then bastards, lazy uncaring bastards, true Ichigo had gone missing but 2 days is no reason to just abandon all hope, if those damned police thought she would just give up on her little sister then they had better buck their ideas up, she knew her twin was alive...something in her heart told her she was...

"Ichigo...stay safe...until I see your smiling face...stay safe..."

Sakai prayed as she let her pain stricken mind be washed away by sleep...

With Ichigo

She didn't know how long it had been since she had saw Sakai and her mommy, it had all happened so fast her small cocoa eyes nipped from the light that had turned to darkness, she had saw her captor, he had long black hair and cold blue eyes. The door flew open and Ichigo scampered under the bed.

"GET OUT HERE!"

A female voice screamed, Ichigo remained under the bed, shaking in her small pink skirt that her new 'daddy' had gave her, the large black haired man was brutal but her 'mommy' was scary, more scary than the bogeyman, which at the time she is in right now sounded better than her, she saw the door open and a red haired boy run in.

"No! Leave her alone!"

he screamed blocking the woman's path

"I told you! NEVER TO QUESTION MUMMY!"

She erupted battering him and kicking him until he fell to the ground, a red puddle soon appeared on the floor and little Ichigo saw the boys cold brown eyes staring intently at her, the colour was gone and the once playful eyes bore into her...

He was dead...

The woman began to scream and cry, the black haired man came in and growled.

"Another one! Why do you have me get them if this is what happens!"

He shouted at her

"I hate disobedient kids, if they disobey they die! Simple as that, now where is that new girl you found!"

She sneered then sounded happy

"I told Pai to put her in here, the idiot, he'll be next for the furnace!"

The man said as he bent down to pick up the body, his blue eyes caught terrified brown ones.

"Hello, little Strawberry"

This is semi-based on a Criminal Minds episode I saw last night and I got an inspiration from it, I decided to make Ichigo the victim and someone else the heroine, so if you don't like it then don't read it.

Ok if you do like it then R&R, I plan to actually do a lengthy chaptered fic

So...

SEE YA!

~K-Chan~


	2. First Beating

Without a Trace- The Ichigo Mommomiya Case

The man gave a little smirk as he cooed

"Hi there darling what you doing under there? Why not sit with mummy?"

He said as blood dripped from his hand making Ichigo shrink back, he sneered as he gripped her arm with his bloody hand and dragged her out, she whimpered as he shoved her down and the woman went over to her.

"Come here, come to mummy"

She said with an insane sounding voice, Ichigo very timidly went over to her embrace, it was not nice, the woman cuddled her selfishly, not allowing her to move, a knock at the door changed her mood, Ichigo was thrown to the floor and the woman covered her mouth with a cloth, then everything went quiet, until.

BANG

Something fell with a thud and screaming could be heard, the woman injected something into Ichigo and the world went dark.

Upstairs...

A small blonde child was wailing, she was about 4 and her mama had been shot in front of her eyes, a black haired man lifted her up and brought her into the house, the woman came up and squealed at the small child who began gripping to the blue eyed man's coat, he had a small trace of pity on his face but gave her to his 'wife' and could only watch as she was taken down stairs, not knowing if she would make it up alive...

"Sometimes I wonder why I do this..."

He sighed as he dragged the dead woman into the house and set her aflame...

With Sakai, she had gave up on the police and decided to take matters to the professionals,yes, herself and her gang of girl scientists, her mother called her a fool but she retorted with her, if she was so foolish then why did a DNA match happen? But she disowned her mother, she figured why stay with someone who disowned her own lost child, she couldn't even look at her any more...

"Oi, Sakai? Are you sure its legal? I just got out of Juvie and my dadd'll tan my ass if I get one more ticket!"

Baku panicked, she remembered the last time, seven lashes...it was not pretty...

"No...its not legal...but my twin could die...i already lost a brother... I CANT lose Ichigo! I just can't"

Sakai cried remembering Haru, he was kidnapped as well...odd that both siblings had been abducted...at the exact same time and place...unless...

"It was the same people!"

She said as her 4 friends looked at her oddly

"It must be!"

She said, Kaolin approached her

"If she was taken...does that mean that your brother is alive?"

She said shocked, Sakai nodded slowly

"No point in talking, Ichigo could be dying for all we know! Gang, ITS CRIME TIME!"

She exclaimed as they slapped hands in a friendship sign

Meanwhile with Ichigo...

Ichigo sat shaking in the corner, her 'mommy' had beaten her for trying to go to the toilet so she...well...had an accident, resulting in another beat fess, she know had a bruise on her arm, they had forcefully dragged her into a room where other children sat shaking, some looked younger than her, there was a body of a blonde haired child lying in the middle of the floor, Ichigo knew what was happening, this was a funeral and they were the mourners, she looked fearfully at other children, there were boys and girls of all ages, one looked about 15, he had indigo hair and stared solemnly on the body, no words were spoken, the woman lifted the body and threw it in, she gave the children a look and they got up...except her, Ichigo wasn't paying attention, a green haired boy stopped to look as she was slapped across the face, making her fall down, the boy ran in front of her and took the punch, Ichigo gasped as he told her.

"Run!"

She cried as she ran away hearing his screams as the woman beat him to the floor boards, she screamed at him over and over as she banged his head into the wall.

"MUMMY SAYS NO TALKING! YOUR A NAUGHTY BOY, YOU DISOBEYED ME!"

She screamed as she burned him with coal he screamed in pain

"SAY I LOVE YOU MUMMY!"

She sneered as she slapped him, he said weakly

"I...love you mummy..."

he said then cried, she dropped him

"Now go to your bedroom "

She said as she poked at the burning body, the small green haired boy limped to his room, Ichigo also went to her room and hugged her knees, she refused to sleep, too much could happen, a knock at the door silenced her worries, a tall boy about 15 came in, it was the same indigo haired boy, he went over to her, he bent down.

"They want your name"

He said, she began to cry, he hugged her.

"Easy, just give me your name"

He smiled

"Ichigo"

She hiccuped

"They will call you Mikado"

He told her

"But that's not my name"

She protested

"Never forget your name, if you forget that then you will never escape"

The boy said in honesty

"What is your name?"

She asked him

"They call me Pai but...i have forgotten my real name..."

he sighed, he got up but Ichigo grabbed his hand with her small hands, he looked at her.

"Will I ever see my real mummy or sister again?"

She asked with innocent eyes , he gave her a small smile

"If you obey them then perhaps you will..."

He smiled as she released his hand, when he reached the outside he let out a sigh.

"I hope"

And with that he too went to his bedroom, for tomorrow a new death may occur...

You can guess who died

'hides from fans'

Sorry!

R&R

Thanks

~K-Chan~


	3. Old Pains, New Hope

Without a Trace- The Ichigo Mommomiya Case

Ichigo woke up...it was early, there were no windows but she heard birds chirping, she missed her mummy and her sister, mainly her sister Sakai, she always looked after her...The indigo boy, Pai, looked out for her, so did Kisshu and Zakuro, she learned that the boy who died was Tart, Pai told her if you disobey the 'Mother' then you die. So Ichigo made sure to listen, Zakuro came in she told her the name they had given her was Ookumi it mean Wolf, so she was usually called Wolf, speaking of her...

"Ichigo? Its Wolf, well Zakuro, its me!"

Zakuro laughed

"Ah, Zaku-chan"

Ichigo smiled

"Here"

Zakuro handed her green slop, Ichigo looked at it.

"I'm not hungry"

Ichigo grumbled

"Please, if you refuse, she will beat you...what is your favourite food?"

Zakuro pleaded, she didn't want the child to be beaten.

"Strawberries"

Ichigo whispered

"Pretend that it is a strawberry sundae, imagine it melting in your mouth, it will help, trust me, né Ichigo?"

Zakuro smiled, she was no older than 12, the man had taken her at the early age of 6 she was at her aunts when a man ran from out of nowhere and grabbed her...she wondered if aunt Manta was still alive...

"Zakuro chan...I'm done"

Ichigo said trying not to vomit, the stuff tasted horrible

"Good girl, if you keep quiet, I will take you outside later...depending on who is in."

Zakuro said as she stood up

"Arigatou..."

Ichigo said waving, when she got out of Ichigo's room, she was grabbed by the woman, Ichigo cried as she heard the sounds of Zakuro being beat by 'Mother'.

"Please leave her! Don't touch Ichigo!"

Zakuro cried before going quiet, Ichigo crawled under the bed.

"Come out Mikado!"

The Mother growled, Ichigo stayed still

"If you do not move I will kill your sister!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, she timidly and fearfully got up, Mother looked at her with insane eyes.

"Come to mummy now"

She said with open arms, Ichigo began to cry.

"YOUR NOT MY MUMMY! I WANT MY REAL MUMMY!"

She cried, the woman scowled as she kicked Ichigo in the stomach

"How dare you! Say I'm sorry mummy!"

The woman spat at her

"Mummy, I'm sorry"

Ichigo cried, the woman released her.

"Ok, now get out of here!"

She seethed, Ichigo ran out of the room, she bumped into Kisshu, he smiled and helped her up, she cried into him, giving him a scare.

"What? What happened"

He asked but she cried harder

"I...WANT..TO...GO...HOME!"

She screamed as more tears pounded out

"Shh...it'll be ok."

He soothed

"She gave me another kick"

Ichigo whimpered

"Where?"

Kisshu sighed

"My ribs"

She said as she touched her rib cage, it was really painful, Kisshu was fearful, if she did not pass health inspection...then she will be cremated...

"Ichigo...lets go to Pai!"

He said as he dragged her, she recoiled

"Your hurting me! I cant move my ribs are aching!"

Ichigo moaned, Kisshu looked at her, she was right, her ribs were bleeding, if she moved any longer then she'd seriously hurt herself.

"Ichigo stay in my room and hide, I will get Pai"

Kisshu told her as he lifted her gently

"Arigatou...Kisshu-kun"

Ichigo whispered before fainting

With Sakai

"Ichigo!"

Sakai gasped, something bad just happened, there was an ache in her ribs

"Sakai, what is it?"

Asked Aquaria worried

"I don't know...but I have a feeling that something horrible is about to happen!"

Sakai breathed as her chest continued to ache...

Oh its not going good...

The mother sounds like a maniac to me!

Will Kisshu get to Pai?

Will Sakai realise who has Ichigo?

R&R to see

~K-Chan~

Bye ^_~


	4. Snake in the Grass

Without a Trace- The Ichigo Mommomiya Case

Sakai couldn't help but feel odd...

"Why have they taken two members from the same family with 8 years between them?"

To Sakai it was really odd, what kind of sick twisted mind would do this? Steal a 7 year old child, and even an 8 year old before that? It just didn't add up to her...

"Oh Haru...we miss you...well I do..."

Sakai sighed sadly, she saw Anzu come in.

(AN/ Not that Anzu, An Anzu I made up)

"Any sign?"

Anzu asked

"No..."

Sakai grumbled

"Um...I found something..."

Aquaria said unsure

"But...i don't think you should see Sakai..."

The blue haired girl said afraid

"Aqua...I have to see it!..Please" 

Sakai cried

"Alright..."

The blue haired girl sighed as she went and got an evidence bag, red liquid stained through, Sakai looked at it eyes frozen in fear, it was a ribbon...Ichigo's ribbon...

"No..."

She whispered as her eyes teared up.

"Oh...Sakai..."

Anzu whispered, suddenly guilt washed over her, she looked over at the woman holding an unconscious child...her sister...

"Go!"

The woman mouthed while dragging the little blonde haired girl away, Anzu gulped as she made up an excuse.

"Hey, maybe she is near the old haunted house?"

Anzu suggested

"Yeah..."

Sakai sighed, her hope was draining. Anzu felt really horrid, but that woman had her sister Mizen and was going to kill her...

'Mizen...stay strong...'

Anzu thought sadly as she led the team away...however...someon unexpected was watching...Pai had snuck out from the house, he was appalled at the woman, she was holding them as hostages...then again she always had...he looked at the girl leaving...she was familiar...she had red hair with a tint of indigo...

"Who is she?"

He asked himself, Pai looked at the woman and had to stop from screaming, the woman shot the child's chest...killing her instantly...

"She's insane...completely insane..."

He said shocked as he continued to watch, Mother looked around and as soon as no one was there she dumped the girl into the lake, then headed home...Pai rushed back only to be confronted by Father.

"Where have you been, Pai?"

He asked getting the whip out

"I-I was looking for Mother...I found her she killed a child..."

Pai said as he shielded himself...but the whip never came, instead Father was looking at him...

"Where about?"

Father asked

"N-Near the lake"

Pai stuttered

"Ok...Pai...keep the girls safe..."

Father smiled before heading out, leaving a very confused Pai to stare as he left...

Well I'm gonna end it here

It seems there is a traitor in the team...

Will Sakai figure out who?

What about Father?

He seems to be nicer than what he appears!

Pai seems to recognize Sakai...

Will he figure out who she was? Or should I say is?

R&R to see

Bye ^_~

~K-Chan~


	5. A Discovery is Made!

Without a Trace- The Ichigo Mommomiya Case

Father stormed out to see Mother hacking off parts of the child that she recently killed.

"You are going _way_ out of the box!"

He growled

"Who gives a damn? Children are nothing! You can have em at any time!"

Mother spat as she threw away the body

"No! You can't have a child, which is why you have me and other kids steal them, but not for this, I never knew I was handing them to a psycho!"

Father yelled only to be stabbed, he held his shoulder as an insane smile crossed Mothers cruel lips, for once he was afraid...

(AN\\I'm going be REALLY psychotic...)

Father struggled to stand, Mother kicked him down. Hard. Father coughed up blood, Mother just laughed.

"Does it hurt? Do you feel the pain, the same pain your brothers went through"

She laughed, he growled

"You insane bitch! Where are they! You said if I did as you said you would release them!"

Father growled

"I set them free, to the ocean"

Mother grinned, the black haired boy snarled as he slapped her across the face, making her collapse with a loud clatter, Ichigo heard and shakily got up her small hand trembling, Zakuro had also gotten up as had Kisshu, they heard the noise and stammered up, Zakuro put Ichigo on her back as they tiptoed down to the basement, they stared eyes wide at Mother, she had bloody hands and Father lay motionless, Mother saw them and rushed over, they tried to run but mother grabbed Kisshu and threw him down, Ichigo screamed at her.

"NO DON'T HURT KISSHU PLEASE!"

She screamed only to get shot at, she gasped at the wound on her shoulder, Zakuro grabbed her

"YOU INSANE PERSON!"

Zakuro screamed as she was kicked, Kisshu was terrified, Mother smiled at him

"I...WANNA GO HOME NOW!PLEASE DON'T-"

He screamed then was cut off by a knife stabbing his chest, he stared wide-eyed, Ichigo screamed

"KISSHU!"

Ichigo cried

"Ic...hi...go..."

Kisshu smiled then shut his eyes

"Damn brat.."

Mother sneered at him, an odd feeling overtook Ichigo, she screamed, scaring Mother

"Hush, quiet"

she injected a fluid into Ichigo and it made her unconscious

With Sakai

"ICHIGO!"

She screamed, making Anzu go cold

"No, she couldn't be..."

Anzu said, then realising that she had been talking a loud, Sakai stared in sorrow

"Anzu...you knew?"

She cried, Baku grabbed Anzu in a choke hold

"Bitch! You know how much Sakai loved Ichigo why did you do it!"

She spat

"I...never...stole her..."

Anzu panted

"Who is it Anzu? Please"

Sakai begged

"In the old house...that's where they last were..."

Anzu gave in as Baku dropped her

"Your banished from our team Anzu Kitakyushu!"

Aquaria said as she took her bow

"Hai...aqua..."

Anzu said solemnly as they left, she ran to them

"But...please you must understand! They have Mizen!"

She begged

"Your sister?"

Sakai asked, she nodded

"Ok, I understand...lets go!"

She smiled as they ran, Anzu smiled to herself

"She really does love her..."

Anzu said in awe as she too began to run

Back with Ichigo

Pai smelt the smell of fresh blood, it was young blood...The kids!he shot as fast as he could to the basement and smelt the burning of flesh, god who was it now! Pai was furious, he wished he was with his mother, all he remembered was that, she had red hair with...some...blue...wait, that girl had that...was it...

"No...she can't be...can she?"

A scream cut him off, he ran towards the room and stench hut him, blood a lot of it, he saw the bloody remains of Kisshu's shirt.

"WHY HIM! WHY US? HOW MANY LIVES WILL YOU DESTROY BEFORE YOU ARE HAPPY!"

He screamed

"HAPPY? WHO WOULD BE HAPPY IN THIS LIFE!"

Mother screamed as she stabbed the bloody shirt

"Look at you, a cold heartless monster, how could any child...no...PERSON love something as hideous as you!"

Pai said, this angered her because every word was true, no one had ever loved her, as an early youngster her uncle abused her and made her kill her own brother, but...she was happy, she was happy to be insane, to kill and not feel any remorse, it was a happy life, not to feel guilt for the pain of her victims, best of all the children were that of her enemies, so killing them was good revenge enough for her.

"So why? Why Kisshu! What had he done to deserve this, DESERVE it! You know when things happen for a good reason or are you so heartless that you have no reason!"

Pai seethed, Mother was taken a back for a minute, before her smile was back, making by stammer back with fright.

"Tell me...Pai, do you know who this is?"

She grinned grabbing Ichigo, he jerked in fright, in-case she hurt her

"She's a child"

He replied

"Look closely...who does she resemble?"

Mother smiled evilly,Pai looked at her, Ichigo had tiny strands of blue hair...no...she couldn't be...

"You sick idiot, you dyed her hair?"

He growled

"True I dyed it pink...but I never touched the blue parts"

She said

"So...Ichigo is...my..."

Pai said not believing this, the woman gave an evil smirk as she laughed

"Yes...Ichigo is your SISTER!"

Oh I bet I got you there!

Didn't expect that? Did you?

I told you I was adding a twist!

I didn't?

Oh...

Well I have know XD

R&R

THANNKS

~K-Chan~


	6. Requiem for a Miracle

Without A Trace Ichigo Mommomiya Case

Requiem for a Miracle

Sakaii looked at the pictures of Ichigo, then Haru, then Ichigo, but she couldn't grasp why nab two of the same kids at an age gap, it made no physical sense...then again, maniacs never did...

Aquarius looked sadly at her

"Any progress?"

Sakaii shook her head

"Oh...well, if you look on the news, another kidnapping has taken place, the exact same way as Ichigo was taken, only this was a boy and he was 3"

This didn't faze her, Sakaii just kept looking over the sheets, Baku came in and slammed something on her desk.

"Look at this! Its an article on the Without A Trace, kidnappers"

Sakaii looked up

"I...eh, spent all night researching it ….I know we're going to find her...and Haru"

Baku smiled sadly, Sakaii cried

"4 years...Haru was...4...years"

Sakaii cried as her friends surrounded her, they each gave her a comforting hug...

"Sakaii, you've done more than a job of profiling theses maniac's than the police, how do you feel about all this?"

Kaolin asked

"How I feel? Like, shit"

Sakaii said then got back into the papers

"Too much?"

the green haired girl sighed as she thought of her brother, Kisshu, 3 years was how long he had been missing, there was no day in her life that she stopped praying...and that was probably how Sakaii felt..

"If it helps, my brother, Kisshu was also taken..."

Sakaii looked at her

"He was only 3 at the time, I was 5, and I saw them take him...I saw the look of fear, but I just sat there...I just...ju...st.."

Kaolin broke down in tears of agony

"For three years Sakaii, three years I've had to live with myself and accept the fact that it was my fault, that I let my only brother get taken..."

Sakaii stopped profiling and hugged her friend

"So you never told us? We could have helped find him"

Sakaii cooed

"I know now...but..."

Kaolin broke off

"But what?"

Sakaii asked

"If I had told you about this earlier, maybe we could have caused more trouble than we are in now, you know?"

Kaolin said

"Yeah..."

Sakaii whispered

"I know"

With Ichigo

Mother had left them in peace, Pai consoled a crying Ichigo, who, clung onto his sleeve, ever since the little revelation Pai had became protective of Zakuro and Ichigo, they also had two new people, Retasu and Aizawa, also known as Mint. Retasu was no older that 5 and Mint was about 4, both were very scared and frightened, Mother had been, calm, if not gentle for a while, that was bad, Pai was on edge as she came in, she smiled insanely...

"I have good news my children, one of you is going home"

This news made everyone squeal in happiness all except Pai

"I...choose...Mint"

Mint screamed happily as she took the woman's hand, as they left, Ichigo began to feel very uncomfortable, that was answered by...

BANG!

A screech was heard as a thud came from the other room, Ichigo knew it was too good to be true, that was the 3rd person to die, so who was next? Her, Pai Retasu? Zakuro? When would this nightmare end? Mother came through and looked around.

"Ok, a second can go too, so I pick, Retasu!"

Retasu began to cry as she was dragged out, Ichigo realised now, there were too many for Mother's liking so she was doing some exterminating...Mother came back and looked around, she smiled.

"Ok, that's better"

She laughed as she walked up to Ichigo, who backed away

"Now, now, come to mummy"

Ichigo whimpered

"I said...COME TO MUMMY!"

Pai slapped her away

"Go, _**Mother**_ before I get angry"

Mother hissed as she dragged Pai into the other room, yells of pain were heard along with the sound of slaps, Zakuro held Ichigo close.

"Will we _**ever**_ get home?"

Ichigo whimpered as she hugged Zakuro

"I hope so..."

Zakuro whispered

"I really do..."

Back with Sakaii

she had worked all day, but finally, thanks to the article, she had struck a theory

"EURIKA!"

She yelled waking up Baku

"What is it chief?"

She yawned

"Get your Rottweiler, we're going on a scum hunt, I know where my sister is!"

Well I think I will end it here...

NOT

It had been a few days before Sakaii had realised it, the perps had to be close to the fair to take Ichigo, also, they had to have known where she'd be and if she was alone, Sakaii and her gang had went to the fair and stood where she had been the night she was abducted...

"She complained that her head had hurt, so I stood...here and shouted for my mum...but then I walked...here to see my mum talking to a woman with long silky blue hair, I heard a cry, turned to see Ichigo and she was gone, so y theory is, that the perpetrators, had the knowledge to do this without fail..."

Sakaii's friends looked at her madly

"Meaning?..."

Aquarius asked

"These are the same couple as in the article, these are the... "Without A Trace" kidnappers, and if my hunch is correct...they should be..."

Baku's dog, Shredder bagan to snarl at a woman walking, she gave them a dirty look before hurridly walking ahead, Kaolin growled.

"Sakaii! That's the woman who spoke to my mother!"

Sakaii looked ahead of her at a giant house on a hill

"Guy's...LET'S SOLVE THIS CASE!"

The gang ran on, except for Sakaii, she held out a small locket, in it was a picture of a 8 year old Haru and a 2 month old Ichigo, she gripped it tightly...

"Hang on Ichigo...big sis is coming for you..."

Well NOW I'll end it

Oh this is getting better and better

What will happen when Sakaii see's her brother for the first time in 5 years?

Tears shall be shed!

Ok

Please

R&R


End file.
